


Insomnia

by Songswald



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songswald/pseuds/Songswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Doctor helps River get to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Just some general smut. As always if you find any errors grammatical or otherwise please let me know so I can fix them :)

River yearned for the sound of rain.  
When she was a young child she often had trouble sleeping. All of the worst things happened at night. Occasionally she would be snatched out of bed and then forced to stay awake for hours on end while she was tortured or trained in various ways for the life Madame Kovarian shaped for her. When River was older and asked her about it, Madame Kovarian had said that River was more vulnerable when she slept. Easier to mold, to bend and break.   
God she hated those nights. After the first one she always had trouble sleeping, not trusting the blankets around her to keep her safe from the monsters that lurked just outside her door. Often she would stay up and, staring at the ceiling. She was too petrified to do anything but lie there motionless.  
But the rain was always there. To this day she still didn't know where it was she was held as a child but evidently wherever it was it rained a lot. And somehow that one constant in her life was always useful in lulling her to sleep.   
Unfortunately, there was no rain in the vortex. So she remained in a state of insomnia while she laid in the Doctors arms in their bed in the Tardis. He was stroking her hair, trying to coax her to sleep but somehow it remained out of her reach. She must have been too hyped up from their last adventure. Running for your life will do that to a person. Although the Doctor himself hardly needed to rest, he always stayed with River until she fell asleep. He would hold her or tell her stories or rub her skin until she fell asleep but none of his normal methods were proving effective. Finally, after over an hour of trying, River gave up. With a growl she pushed herself upwards into a sitting position and turned on the bedside light.  
“Sweetie this just isn't working. I’m never going to fall asleep. I’m just not tired.”  
It had been more than 24 hours since they last slept and River had insisted that they take a break from adventuring to at least rest for a while. She had missed him and decided to stay with the Doctor for a few weeks straight instead of just letting them bump into each other over time and space. So far she’d always had to be the one to make them take a break and get some rest. But tonight their efforts had proved futile when for some inexplicable reason she wasn’t able to fall asleep. It was infuriating because the Doctor had insisted that they didn't need to sleep (as always) and she had told them that they really should get some rest. She hated being wrong. Although really it wasn’t that they didn’t need to sleep. It was just that she was too energized to.   
The Doctor looked at her with concern. “We could go make warm milk. Or get you some sort of sleeping pills. Oh! That reminds me! There’s this splendid planet that has the softest blankets. Made from the fur of a woodland creature indigenous to that particular land. We could go there. Plus they have magnificent buttons. All sorts of shapes and sizes and textures. This one time I bought this package of plain plastic red ones there but it turns out they also have the ability to stitch up any tears your clothing may get! Who knew? I was certainly surprised. Oh right back to the blankets. Do you want to go there? River?” The Doctor had already gotten out of the bed and was rubbing his hand together, looking at his wife expectantly.  
“Maybe another time sweetie. I was thinking of something more… easily accessible,” she said, biting her lip.  
“What were you thinking of?” He sat back down on the edge of their bed. He reached for her hand and rubed it soothingly with both of his, looking into her eyes. “River what can I do to make it better?”  
“Well…” Her gaze roved up and down his body slowly with a particular expression that the Doctor knew very well.  
“Really River? Now?”  
“Well why not? It’ll certainly help me sleep.” She looked at him making a slight pouting face.  
He grinned and leaned forward, capturing her in a kiss. She closed her eyes and let the familiar feeling of him wash over her. His mouth was soft over hers and she craved the feeling of comfort that it inevitably held. She let her hands move over his cotton shirt and up past his shoulder to his neck. Sometimes when she requested they go to sleep he would humour her by actually changing into normal sleepwear which consisted of a t shirt and flannel pants. She knew he most likely wouldn't sleep and would just change back out of them after she fell asleep and he got up to do other things but for some reason she still liked it. It felt… domestic. She and the Doctor didn't get a lot of domestic moments.   
His fingers trailed over her thighs up to the swell of her hips before resting there. Her tongue ran along his lower lip and he immediately opened to her. She pulled herself closer to him and his body was pliant against hers.  
Her hands wondered back to the hem of his shirt and she started to pull it off, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. She threw the shirt somewhere across the room and he pulled her back into another kiss. Where the last one had been gentle and soft this one was fierce and pervasive. She opened her mouth under his and pulled him in. She felt him lightly tug on her lower lip and she couldn't help but moan a tiny bit at the feeling of his teeth. She pulled him back so she was lying under him on the bed and his hands moved from their perch on her hips, slowly moving up until he was cupping her breasts. She moaned again, this time a little louder and arched up to ground her hips against his erection. She felt him shudder above her. He abandoned her mouth and started leaving feather light kisses from the corner of her mouth up to her ear where he lightly nipped at her earlobe. She let out a low giggle and together they started pulling her shirt up. She raised her chest up a bit to get the shirt past it and he groaned at the feel of her softness pushed up against him. He inhaled sharply when he looked down to discover she wasn't wearing a bra of any sort. “Oh River Song you bad bad girl.”  
“What can I say Doctor,” she said in between kisses on his jaw line, “you bring out the worst in me.” She arched up into him again to punctuate her point and he sighed into her skin.  
He moves his hands back up to her breasts and gently caresses her sensitive nipples into sharp peaks before. She grips at the sheets beneath her as his mouth replaces his hands and he begins playing with them between his teeth. She feels her pleasure manifested in a hot wetness between her legs and she grinds against him again, wanting him inside her now. She decides to take charge of the situation and flips them so that she’s straddling him right above his obvious arousal. She moves to pull his trousers and pants down and accidently grazes his cock. He lets out a low moan and she strokes it a few times up and down before deciding to get rid of her remaining clothes as well. The Doctor watches as she undresses herself with a wanton look in his eyes. He grabs her and pins her back to the bed, his hand moving between her legs into her slick folds. She gasps at the mixed sensation of his fingers starting to rub against her clit and the sudden rush of cold air.   
His thumb works her clit as his index and middle fingers start to move in and out of her. She throws her head back and lets out a short scream as they hit her g-spot and he adds his ring finger as well.   
The Doctor can tell River’s close. She’s taken to biting his shoulder as the pleasure washes over her and he can feel her start to tremble beneath him. He tastes of sweat and salt and that’s what’s she’s thinking as she orgasms. She releases his shoulder and releases a desperate scream as she’s thrown over the edge.  
He gives her a few moments to come down from her high before moving back up to kiss her tenderly. He intended on letting it end at that but River has other ideas. She flips them so that she’s once again straddling his hips. She starts kissing him again and then moves to kiss down his body, starting at his mouth and moving down his neck, his chest, his hips, trying to tell him just how much she loves him with each one of her fleeting kisses. Eventually, she reaches his erection. There’s a small bead of pre-cum on the tip and she laps in up before taking him in her mouth. Her tongue caresses the velvety skin and River starts to move up and down on him. The Doctor gasps at the much awaited friction of her mouth on his cock and he resists the urge to thrust up into her but allows himself to wind his fingers into her hair. She moves her hand to take what her mouth can’t and resumes but shortly thereafter he stops her. Although he may have two hearts and the recovery time is shorter, he doesn't think he can wait any longer. He needs to be in her, to have her hot wetness surrounding him while he thrusts into her with complete abandon.   
She moves back up and once again loses herself in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth. With every second their kiss speaks of love, each trying to convey to the other how much they feel for them. Finally, they break apart and River lowers herself onto him. She always liked being on top since it meant being able to set the pace and be in control. She starts painfully slow, sinking onto him inch by inch until he’s completely buried in her. He almost comes just from that and thinking about the way she looked earlier when she came, her head thrown back in pleasure and soft moans that are reserved just for him emanating from those beautiful lips. She starts to move up again slowly but they both need more and it’s not long before she sets a more rapid pace. Her breasts bounce up and down with the rest of her body as she rides him and his hands moves up to palm them, playing with the creamy nipples and adding to her pleasure.   
“Oh God don’t stop,” she moans, her movements becoming more frantic. He knows they’re both close and one of his hands moves down to start rubbing her clit, bringing her over the edge. She screams his name while she comes undone and he’s not far after her, still working her clit and she tightens around him.  
Afterward she sighs contentedly and rolls over so she’s lying next to him. He can feel her pulse racing and they both take a minute to bask in the feeling of satisfaction. He rolls onto his side and runs his fingers up and down her silhouette, tracing the lines of her skin, the places where it indents and swell. He already has the plains of her skin committed to memory but that doesn't quell the ever present yearning to run his hands over them. She rolls onto her side too and pushes herself closer to him. She rests her head beneath his chin and his hand moves up to run through her sweat dampened curls. He always loved her hair. He’d never seen hair quite that… resilient before and it never ceases to amaze him. He kisses her neck and murmurs words of love and desire and closeness into her ear, the type of thing she never had before him, never had in any of her past regeneration. So much better than rain River thinks before she’s finally able to rendezvous with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please comment and let me know. Also if there's anything you think I could work on please tell me as well. I'm somewhat new to writing smut so any tips are helpful.


End file.
